


Death of a Traitor

by aizetsus



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Minor Character Death, anyways fernand dies, or maybe it's major because it's about him?, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizetsus/pseuds/aizetsus
Summary: Fernand meets his end, and there is no one to watch him pass on.





	Death of a Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is super emo but i have a lot of feelings

As he stumbles through the echoing halls, Fernand feels like the walls are closing in on him. Blood stains his clothes and dirties his armour, crusting against his skin. He can’t help thinking that there's too much, there’s way too much of it. The panic pricks at the back of his neck, threatening to slip into his mind at any moment. He makes the mistake of thinking back on his life, and everything that he has done. His thoughts have a choking grip around his throat, the blame for each of his actions finally catching up to his conscience. The guilt weighs like a heavy satin cloak over his shoulders; it enshrouds him, dragging him deep, deep down. And despite the weight, he is cold. Beyond what he has ever known before. Trails of frost seem to dance along his fingertips, and stealing touch and feeling from each inch of his skin. He wants to call out for someone, anyone, but he chokes and stumbles, the blood bubbling in his throat. Nobody hears the murky cries of a dead man, and certainly none shall come for him. It is only once he reaches his end that he's able to accept the truth: it's all his own fault. Every last drop of spite, burning and acidic, has now cooled and calmed. In a way, he is almost at peace. Truly death comes for all, and it has been calling his name for ages. It is only now that he can take his fate by the hand and walk freely; here, in his final moments. The crushing responsibility of carrying on with his life had burdened him since the day he lost it all. But now, looking back, perhaps living hadn't been quite so bad after all. It had been cruel and painful, but he had lived and loved and fought and  _ breathed _ ; was that not enough? He falls to his knees now, unable to carry on any further. The blood blooming from his wounds seeps past his cupped hand, dripping heavily onto the worn stones. He thoughts shift and fade, and all he can think of is the deep red of his life fading away. It's beautiful, in a way, and he almost cracks a smile. In the end, he was never anything more than a pawn on someone else's board. And, in all honesty, he didn't mind all that much. He might not even be remembered for long, the memories of his hardships passing like leaves in the fall. It was a peaceful image, and a warm one at that. It was like being back home, watching the seasons change with his family alongside him. Perhaps they could all watch the leaves fall again in another life.

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may not have cried during fernand's death scene, he deserved better


End file.
